encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Asval
| caption = | alias = | title = Rehav of Sapiro | gender = Male | race = Sapiryan | ethnicity = | kingdom = Sapiro | position = Mashna of Sapiro (formerly) Prince Mashna of New EtheriaEpisode 160(formerly) Mashna of Hagorn's army | affiliation = Sapiro (formerly) Rama Armeo (formerly) Pirena (formerly) Hara Lilasari (formerly) Etheria (formerly) Ether Hara Avria (formerly) Rama Hagorn | status = Deceased | fightingstyle = | weapon = Bow and arrow Sapiro Battle Axe Balaak Battle Axe | powers = Healing | actor = | debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = Episode 112 Episode 218 | revival = Episode 132 | final = Episode 218 }} Rehav of Sapiro (or Mashna Asval) is a Prince of Sapiro and a general of the Sapiryan army. Amoral, ambitious and underhanded, Asval aspired to seize the four elemental gems for Sapiro's ends. Appearance Asval wears black armor that features leaves. He carries a bow and wears a quiver behind his back. Personality Asval dreams of a powerful Sapiro. His determination, cunning and amorality make him a dangerous opponent. He acts so swiftly and decisively, his victims do not even know their peril. History Before Sapiro's fall Asval was a general of Sapiro, higher in rank than Alira Naswen but lower in rank to Prince Raquim. During the battle between Hathoria and Sapiro, it was Asval's arrow that killed Arvak, after the Hathor king had defeated both the Sapiryan king Armeo and Prince Raquim. As Arvak was about to die, he took out the two gems in his possession. Asval tried to get the gems, but Raquim was nearer. Armeo, also dying, gave the Earth Gem to Raquim. Asval was excited by the prospect of a Sapiryan in possession of the three gems, which were sufficient to dominate all Encantadia. But Raquim did not share that view, and opted to give all the gems to the diwatas for safekeeping. Angered by this action, Asval and his confederates Dagtum, Axilom and others, deserted the war. They were thought dead by Alira Naswen and the other Sapiryan survivors in Lireo. Asval told Hagorn that it was Raquim who slew Arvak. Quest for power After many years, he decides to visit Alira Naswen and recruit her into his cause. When she refused, Asval told her she would rue it. Asval and his partisans watched the war between Sang'gre Pirena and her sisters. When Dagtum asked if they should help their old comrades, Asval replies that they should let them be. He still resents the diwatas for accepting the gem that belonged to Sapiro, and Raquim for giving the gems to the diwatas instead of him. He took notice of Ybarro during the battle, but Dagtum says the boy is a nobody. They leave before the end of the battle. Asval infiltrates a tower in Lireo and shoots Minea with a poisoned arrow, killing her almost instantly. He was pursued by Amihan, but escapes from Amihan due to the interference of Agane and her impending childbirth. He tries to kill Agane, but she discovers his identity. To make her conceal his crime, he bribes her with a portion of the treasure of Sapiro, once he acquired its throne. When Dagtum asked what good the death of Minea would do, Asval replies that it will eventually divide the sisters, making it easier for him to acquire their powers. In Lireo, Asval and his party corners a Sapiryan who has knowledge of the location of the kantao, key to the lost treasure of Sapiro. He learns that it is in Ascano, but Alira Naswen interferes before he could learn who the actual keeper is. He kills the Sapiryan before he could tell Alira Naswen what they were up to. Prince Ybrahim Asval, whom Axilom addressed as 'Prince', pass by as Ybarro fought some Hathors. Asval recognizes Ybarro from the last war and witnesses him heal himself. Asval informs Ybarro that he is a Sapiryan, since only high-born Sapiryans have healing abilities. Asval later sees Ybarro and Hitano fighting each other. From a distance, he hits Ybarro's back with a poisoned arrow, and Hitano kicks Ybarro off the cliff. Asval later tells Dagtum that his motive was to eliminate Ybarro, whom he thinks is the lost prince Ybrahim, as there should only be one Sapiryan of royal blood (to lead their race). Asval buys weapons from Wahid to equip his followers. He becomes curious as to the identity of Wahid's weapons-gatherer, who had the skill to acquire high-quality weapons from Hathors and bandidos. Wahid said that his friend doesn't want to show himself to anybody else, so Asval sent Axilom to find out who it is, so he can recruit him. When Pirena and Gurna were in a forest discussing their plans, Asval happens to see them from afar. Asval asked Dagtum who she is and learns that it was Pirena, eldest daughter of Minea. He decides to court Pirena, but she says she has no time for an Encantado. Axilom reports to Asval that he did not learn from whom Wahid is getting the weapons, but he saw Ybarro alive. Asval gets very angry and marches to the camp of the mandirigmas. He asked Ybarro how he survived, and was about to attack when Ybarro refused to answer. Apitong stops them, saying that Ybarro is the only son and heir of their king, Armeo. The other Sapiryans acknowledge Ybarro with the revelation of the Kalasag. Dagtum convinces Asval to pretend to cooperate with Ybarro until they attain their dreams. Asval tells Ybarro that he is also of royal blood and offers to be his adviser. Courting Pirena During a meeting with Pirena and Hagorn, Asval sees them with his spyglass. Asval enters Lireo and tells Pirena that he knew about her plans, but wishes to help rather than oppose her. Pirena sends him away by asking him to return once she is already queen. During the attack of the Hathors and diwata rebels on Lireo, Asval, Dagtum and Axilom saw Ybarro and his party enter the palace. Asval says Pirena must win. They stop Ybarro from taking Mira away, as it would alienate Pirena from them. Asval says there would be a breach in their relationship if Ybarro would insist on taking Mira. Ybarro chooses the breach and fights them. After the Fall of Lireo and the escape of Amihan and her loyalists, Asval sees them in the mandirigma camp. He tells Pirena this information, which Pirena refused to utilize, because she is sure that Amihan would come to rescue their captives. Amihan did come, but she escaped from Pirena again. Asval tries to win over Pirena by offering to join his forces with hers, but Pirena rejects the offer, considering his forces as meager. Asval decides to look for Amihan again so that Pirena would no longer underestimate Sapiryans. Asval and his party returned to the mandirigma camp and find it deserted and destroyed. Asval and his men then cornered Wahid, whom they threatened to kill unless he revealed where Ybarro and Amihan were. When Wahid showed them where, they decide to take him back with them to Lireo. Asval tells Pirena that he knew where Amihan's forces are. Pirena, Asval and Icarus confront Amihan's forces. Ybarro calls Asval traitor. They fight against each other. When it was revealed that Amihan had two gems (the other one is Paopao's), Pirena teleports back home. Amihan allows Asval and the others to withdraw. Asval gets angry at Pirena for leaving them, but Pirena says he should not be angry since he's still alive. Pirena says she will agree to marry him if he could give her the Fifth Gem, even though the law forbade the Queen of Lireo from marrying. Hadezar War Asval was resurrected to become a Hadezar due to Hagorn's completion of Arde's task. He became one of his undead mashnas that successfully conquered Lireo once more. Rise of Etheria Arde commissioned Asval and Amarro to look for Ether in order to serve under her. Ether bit them in order for the two to be regenerated when the time is right. Upon the return of Avria, Asval became one of her loyal mashnas. Andora confided Asval that Amarro is untrustworthy due to having his son in Lireo, Asval mentioned that they will have a plan in order to kill off Amarro in the future. He leads a battalion of hypnotized Encantados who became Etherians as he conquered Punjabwe. He was annoyed on the cocky attitude of Azulan and Manik. Asval attempted to take more Diwata soldiers under Etheria but was foiled by Rama Ybrahim. In an attempt to assassinate the new gem keepers, Asval ordered Manik to infiltrate Lireo and attempt to kill them but he failed as well. He ordered to retreat immediately after hearing the orders of Avria. He was pleased to hear that Avria will use the peace offered to them by Encantadia in order to strengthen her forces. Asval accompanied Avria to Lireo as they celebrate the feast for Etheria. But he immediately defended Avria after Pirena accused her of being the mastermind behind the poisoning incident. Pirena decided to investigate the matter by pretending to Andora whom Asval revealed that plot of Avria on the said feast. Asval realizing his mistake immediately reported this to Avria. After duping Pirena, Andora proposed to move against Pirena which Asval objected. Andora deduced that Asval still has feelings for Pirena after all these years. Asval took Aquil captive under Avria's orders, until Manik and his Punjabwe group rescued him. Upon arriving at Capade, he and his fellow Mashnas attack the new gem masters. Lira tries to attack Asval, however Andora uses her hypnosis on Mira, then Asval slashes Mira to death. And also Asval uses a gun from human world to shoot Lira to death. The deaths of Lira and Mira results to Hara Pirena and Rama Ybrahim's revenge against Asval. Siding with Hagorn After Avria's death, Asval and Andora are joining in Rama Hagorn's army, along with the remaining Herans Juvila and Odessa. Hagorn's army has invaded and attacked Sapiro, leaving Mayca as the survivor of the attack. After the attack, Hagorn reminds Asval and Andora that his father's death could lead to his exact revenge against the Sang'gres and their allies, which Asval worries about his dark past. After Hagorn leaves, the suspecting Andora reads Asval's mind that he has hidden secrets about the murder of Rama Arvak, telling him that he is the one who killed Rama Hagorn's father Arvak, but hesitantly "denies" this and he tells her to shut her up. Final war and death Asval leads his group of Etherians and cursed Hathors to fight against the soldiers grouped by Ybrahim, Wantuk and Muros. Asval fights Ybrahim as he tells him that he should be the one who will take the throne of Sapiro. However, Ybrahim stabs Asval at the chest, telling him that it's his time for Asval to go back to Balaak for committing his murderous acts, as Ybrahim uses Asval's axe to decapitate him. During the battle between Hagorn and Raquim, he tells his former best friend that it was Asval who murdered Arvak, and Ybrahim tells that he has murdered Asval earlier. Abilities Powers Healing: As a Sapiryan, Asval could heal himself. Asval has acquired immortality due to his Ivtre status, just like the Hadezar, when he is resurrected from Balaak. Upon his conversion into a living Encantado by Ether, he has granted an Ivictus ability.Episode 156 Other skills Weaponry Asval is a skilled marksman. Several people had met their ends through Asval's deadly arrows. In planned assassinations, he uses poison. The poison is powerful enough to render Sapiryan healing abilities ineffective,Episode 61 so Asval considers those who had been affected by it to be good as dead. People killed by Asval's arrows include: *King Arvak of Hathoria *Queen Minea of Lireo *Arex *Prince Ybrahim of Sapiro (but later revived by Cassiopea) He later carries his large battle axe, which has the emblem of Sapiro and later acquired the Balaak battle axe, forged with Balaak metal, when he is resurrected from Balaak. Relatives Trivia * Neil Ryan Sese, who plays Asval, previously portrayed Victu, chief of Hera Andal soldiers and loyal to Queen Avria in the second book of the original Encantadia saga, Etheria. ** Noting the similarities between Neil Ryan Sese's two roles: Mashna Victu of Hera Andal was loyal to Hara Avria in the second book of the original series, while the newly-resurrected Asval, being a Mashna of New Etheria, becomes loyal to Hara Avria. * Asval's exact relationship with the other Sapiryan royals was not elaborated upon. * Hagorn implied that Asval may have lived during the Etherian War after reminding him of Hera Juvila and Hera OdessaEpisode 195. * Due to his selfishness, Rehav Asval committed the most number of crimes against the three royal houses of Encantadia: Lireo, Sapiro and Hathoria. Version differences * Asval was portrayed by Bobby Andrews in the first book of 2005-2006 series, and the young Asval was played by Sid Lucero in the second book. * The original Asval previously wielded his crossbow (initially) when he shoots a Hathor who tries to kill Ybarro, before he uses his battle axe as his weapon. * Asval's death at the hands of Pirena in this requel is quite unexpected as his original counterpart was killed by Ybrahim at the end of the Hathor war before Ybrahim would become the king of New Sapiro. Pirena had vowed to kill Asval for her daughter Mira's death, but it did not come to pass in the first book of the original series. ** However, unlike his original counterpart who didn't revive from the dead, Asval is able to resurrect from Balaak as a Hadezar, along with the deceased Hathor army and Hitano, due to Hagorn's success in Arde's challenge. Later he is resurrected by Ether as a living Encantado and becoming one of the new Mashnas of New Etheria and Rama Ybrahim's archnemesis once again. Once again, Asval is decapitated by Ybrahim at the final war. * Another notable difference between the original trilogy and Encantadia (2016) is that Asval doesn't have the Ivictus while he was alive and he is unaware who Avria was. In Etheria (2006), Rehav Asval is one of the participants in the Etherian War and is one of the three princes (alongside Rehav Raquim of Sapiro and Prince Hagorn of Hathoria) responsible in murdering Hera Animus of Sensa, the killer of Hera Memen of Sensa and Diwata Ornia, who were the parents of Cassiopea, which escalated tensions between the four territories and Etheria itself. Due to Sang'gre's changes in the timeline, Hara Avria has given Asval the power of teleportation, or Ivictus, to kill Rama Meno's wife, Hara Nadezhda of Sapiro, and his son, Rehav Armeo of Sapiro after he gravely wounded Rehav Meno during the Etherian War, but Meno and Raquim fought Asval for his treachery before he escaped into the wilderness. Also due to the Sang'gres' changes in timeline, Asval had fought Ybrahim, who was being enchanted by Hera Odessa of Aega, in few occations. References Category:Characters Category:Sapiryan Category:Soldier Category:Royalty Category:Supporting character